


Small Blue Car

by silkcherryblossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Kid Lance (Voltron), Kid Pidge | Katie Holt, Love Confessions, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Rainforest, Singer Pidge / Katie Holt, amonsterinparisau, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkcherryblossom/pseuds/silkcherryblossom
Summary: Little kids were bounding around the park happily basking in the beautiful sunshine and greenery around them. Most were giddy and happy to not have the weight of school on their shoulders and were sprinting through the tall grass and buttercups. Only a few of them were tranquil including the little Latino boy near the fountain pushing his small blue car back and forth on the pavement. Pretend sounds of the car revving it's engine or driving left the little boy's mouth.•This was posted under the account with the username: spiritanimal_ofjesus. I have now changed my username to: silkcherryblossom.Same account, different name ;).
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Small Blue Car

Little kids were bounding around the park happily basking in the beautiful sunshine and greenery around them. Most were giddy and happy to not have the weight of school on their shoulders and were sprinting through the tall grass and buttercups. Only a few of them were tranquil including the little Latino boy near the fountain pushing his small blue car back and forth on the pavement. Pretend sounds of the car revving it's engine or driving left the little boy's mouth. 

"Lance!", his mothers voice rung loud and clear through the battle cries of the other boys playing aggressively around him. He whipped his head in her direction. He spotted her sitting in a flowy yellow sundress on the bench behind him just a few feet away. Not looking up at him because she was too immersed in her book.

"Yes, Mama?", his cute, high voice chimed back to her.

"You only have a few minutes left, we have to go get your hermana", she told him as she flipped the next page of her book.

"Ok", he said quickly and went back to wheeling his toy.

"I mean it mijo, you can't beg me to let you stay longer like last time, ok?", she said bringing her eyes up to look at him and give him a stern look.

He turned around once again and gave her a sheepish look. "Sí", he replied.

She smiled at him before once again returning to reading and flipping pages of his book.

His grip on his little car had turned tight while he was now ferociously pushing it around the foot of the fountain. His grin wide on his face. Just out of the corner of his sight he could distinguish a little girl with golden brown hair walking just ahead of him strolling across the pavement. A bright smile on her freckled face while her honeyed orbs shone miraculously in the golden sun, as did her hair. He recognized her from the other class in his school. The daughter of some famous scientist. 

He lost his grip on his toy and it wheeled in front of him and just about hit her on the foot. She let out a startled yelp and turned around to spot the toy. Laughter sounded not long away and a frown etched itself on her face. She tilted her head up to spot a little Latino boy giggling away to himself while facing her direction. She immediately recognized him as the boy in the other class who always joked around in class, sometimes a bit too much. She always recognized him because of his distinct smile. So much more happier and friendlier than everyone else's.

He glanced up at her face with a small smile before dropping it once he noticed her lips were marred into a frown. Two seconds later, the little girl smirked before picking up the small blue car and waving it around in the air as if asking if it was his. His smile came back in a goofy manner and he nodded his head to reply to her unspoken question. 

She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner and ran away with the toy giggling. The little boy's smiled dropped once again and felt his eyes gloss over turning his head to the side, not detecting the little girls head poke out from behind the tree in front of him. _Why did she take my toy? _He sat up from his sitting position on the pavement after a few seconds before running away to his mother little droplets of tears falling from his eyes.__

____

____

The girl stepped out from behind the tree with a concerned look on her face. She watched the young boy jump onto the bench with who she assumed was his mother and start crying while she hugged him. The mother look around the park and looked at her watch. She whispered something in his ear before they both got up and started walking away while the little boy clung to his mother's hand. She clutched the little toy to her chest. _I didn't mean to upset him. Is he alright? ___

____

____

____

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

____

____

____

The Hispanic man shook his head at the memory before realizing what is was he was doing outside the dressing room door of the most famous singer in the city. He racked all his thoughts together and tried to dissipated some of the nerves before knocking his knuckles against the wooden door.

____

____

____

____

____

____

Sounds of shuffling and footsteps came from inside the room and Lance realized that he was actually doing this. _Don't make a fool of yourself. ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

The door unlocked slightly to reveal the Italian lady on the other side peeking her head through the crack. When she saw it was Lance however, her posture changed and she stood up straight with a bright smile on her face, her freckles dotted beautifully bet effortlessly across her cheeks and just on the bridge of her nose. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Lance! I didn't know you were here to see the show. Come in," she chirped happily while pushing the door open further to let him come in to the room. She returned to the stool in front of her mirror to sit down and start combing through her long hair with a hairbrush. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Katie- uh. I didn't really come to see the show. I came to talk to you about something important". His hands seemed to flail about in the air a lot while speaking. His cheeks becoming annoyingly hot with nervousness. Katie stood up from her chair and looked directly at him with a subtle smile while she leaned on the table of her vanity. All attention on him, _great _.__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Ok, ok. Ever since- third grade. I've - uh". He gulped and stretched out his collar with his finger, his throat contracting a little with anxiousness.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Hmhmm", Katie hummed encouragingly to get him to let out what he wanted to say. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"I am- uh- uh.. ", he never really stuttered much before but he thinks this may be the most he's ever done. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Go on", she edged him further. She stood up from leaning against the table and slowly made her way towards him. Though a slight smirk played at her lips. _Oh god her lips _.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I've always uh- uh.." his gaze and attention now locked on her lips more than anything. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I love you too you idiot". 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was now stood in front of him staring up into his ocean eyes. The words echoed in his mind like an echo in his mind. It's like explosions were going of in his heart, his heartbeat sporadic.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"W- what?" he finally breathed out while staring down at her. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I have loved you ever since we met each other", she said with ease but with a slight pink blush playing on her cheeks. His heart squeezed with affections for the woman. _Ever since he met her? Jesus _. He really must have been an oblivious fool throughout all that time. Or else Katie was just really good at masking her affections around others if she wanted to. He wouldn't put it past her, just another talent of hers. But obviously not a talent of his if she found out without him needing to tell her.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But you took my toy?", he said in slight confusion but still had a warm feeling in his chest.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I was hoping you would come and get it back from me", she said while laughing at how silly he was. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Really?" he said gasping happily. "You- you love me?". His smile stretched wide on his face, which only resulted in hers getting bigger as well. She loved the boyish charm his smile had. It still stayed there in his smile after all these years. She nodded back eagerly. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"This is the best day of my life", he whispered to himself while looking slightly above Katie's head, trying to compose all the emotions he was feeling.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katie looked up at his lips and desperately wanted to feel them on hers. She brought her hand up to his collar, tugged his face down to her level, closed her eyes and feeling a surge of confidence, pressed her lips onto his own. His eyes went wide for a second before he responded, just as eager as her. His hands came up to rest on her lower back. They parted for a brief bit of air before he slanted his lips over hers again. She changed the position to lay her arms on his shoulders, her hands limp next to his neck to angle her head better. It was so lovely for the both of them. To feel their lover's embrace. To finally show their long-awaited affection. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The kiss stopped and Katie's eyes flew open abruptly. Lance was looking at her with a questioning look.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You still have my toy though, right?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this one so fast, I surprised myself. I did it in one night. That makes me so happy. I was listening to this channel Ambition while writing this. Really calmed me down and helped my think but also relax. I love this Au so much though. Raoul in the movie just reminded me of Lance so much and I just couldn't help it and make an au. Don't know where I want this be set, but I don't want it to be set in America because I have a many problems with their leader and the police department at the moment. Black Lives Matter~ support for George Floyd. I don't live in America but it's right to support people who are being targeted specifically for the colour of their skin or any other reason. Two of my best friends are black and the thought of something like that happening to them makes me want to cry and get angry. The thought of that happening to anyone makes me get upset. Anyway, thank you for reading and just spread respect for the movement right now in any way you can and try to actually support it as well while also being safe from getting and spreading Covid 19. <3


End file.
